Road Trip
by McSingleDimple
Summary: Beca & Chloe go on a road trip to the Grand Canyon. Short OS.


Chloe didn't want to see the Grand Canyon. Oh, no. She wanted to drive to the Grand Canyon. From Barden. Go all Thelma and Louise, without the whole "escaping from the police by killing ourselves" thing, in her own words. She was going to be the end of Beca, but the brunette couldn't resist the sad look the redhead-recently-turned-blonde gave her after her initial negative answer.

"Oh c'mon, stop huffing already, it's going to be fun!" said the excited blonde while finishing the packing up.

"I knoow Chloe, I know you always manage to make things fun. But believe me babe, this is a major challenge you're accepting because sitting twenty seven hours straight in a warm car, the only source of music being your shitty radio, is definetely **not** my definition of fun."

"Wow, thanks. How about being in my company? Isn't that good enough?"

The older girl sounded genuinely offended.

"God, no, that wasn't what I meant, I'm sorry Chlo, that was insensitive..."

Beca was walking to her silent girlfriend to give her a hug when the other started grinning devilishly.

"Gosh, Beca, you are so gullible some times. Come on let's go and don't be such a child about it, anyway we'll stop halfway, in Oklahoma, to sleep a little bit.

_6 hours later, somewhere between Mississipi and Arkansas._

"I didn't picture as the girl who would sing on road trips" said Chloe to her previously pouting girlfriend on the passenger seat who was now belting out _Ride Wit Me_ by Nelly.

"Oh shut up and sing with me!"

"When asked so nicely...Turn up the volume then!"

_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me_

_We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's_

_Oh why do I live this way?_

_Hey, must be the money!_

At this exact moment, cool wind in her face, the voice of her gorgeous girlfriend filling the cabin with Nelly's offensive lyrics, Beca swore she couldn't be happier, a sudden urge overtaking her.

"Chloe, stop the car"

"What? Why? Are you sick?" asked the anxious blonde

"No...No! I'm okay! I just...I just really want to kiss you right now!"

"Oh..." whispered the older girl while stopping the car on the side of the desert road.

The two girls turned to face each other.

"I love you, Chloe Beale, you do know how to make things fun" whispered Beca before leaning in and softly capturing her girlfriend's lips. It wasn't long before the innocent kiss turned into a heavy make-out session, interrupted by an insensitive whistling truck driver driving pass their car.

"We-uh...we should get going if we want to arrive to Oklahoma before midnight" said a blushing Chloe.

"Yeah, sure. But, believe me, m'lady, as soon as we get there we are finishing what we started!"

_The next morning._

"Come on sleepy head, get up, we have road trip to finish" whispered Chloe while planting open-mouthed kisses on Beca's neck.

"Mmmhhh" groaned the younger girl "Can't we sleep a little more?"

"No, I want to see the sunset on the Grand Canyon, my mum says it is the most beautiful thing she's ever witnessed"

"Okay, but I want banana pancakes for breakfast" said Beca, sounding more childish than she ever did.

_Eight hours later, between New Mexico and Arizona._

"Rap again?" whined Beca

"Oh come on , stop, you love it! Ready for a little duet?"

"Duh."

_Hey Ma. Wassup?_

_Let's slide. All right._

_You smoke? I smoke._

_I drink. Me too._

_Well good, cause we gon' get high tonight._

_Got drops. Got coups._

_Got trucks. Got Jeeps._

_All right, cause we gon' take a ride tonight._

_So ma? Wassup._

_Let's slide. All right!_

_All right, and we gon' get it on tonight._

"I request the highest of five, we totally rock!" excitedly said Chloe

"No baby, we rap!" **(****_A/N: Don't hit me for that, I know it's bad_****)**

_Three hours later, Grand Canyon National Park._

"I can't believe you brought pop corn and chocolate bars to watch the sunset on Grand Canyon, you're such a dork!" said Beca as she watched, amused, as her girlfriend set up the improvised picnic.

"You love me like that!"

"Painfully true, sometimes" said the brunette, rolling her eyes "Ouch! You didn't have to punch me!"

"Yes I did!"

As the sun slowly started his trip to the other side of the planet, illuminating beautifully the redish environment, everything was on fire.

"You've never looked more beautiful Chloe"

"Wow, I know it was supposed to sound romantic, but it's making me feel like we're an old couple"

"Ways to ruin the moment by Chloe Beale"

"Sorry...I love you Beca, so much."

"I love you too Chlo"


End file.
